


In der Dunkelheit

by Astarte



Series: Kalter Komfort [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Depression, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Past Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-01
Updated: 2001-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt kein Bonding wie das unter angeschlagenen Gegnern. Oder der Feind meines Feindes ist noch immer mein Feind, aber wer braucht schon Verbündete? Sie machen einen nur depressiv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In der Dunkelheit

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel zu „Besänftigende Lügen“ und bei dieser Überarbeitung verdreifacht in der Länge. Mit gestrichenem Gesülze und mehr Gehässigkeit zwischen Scully und Rat-Boy. Sie kommen auch hier zu einer persönlichen Übereinkunft, nachdem die Mordofferte abgelehnt, Scullys Hoffnungslosigkeit in Relation gesetzt und die Invasion angesprochen wurde. In dieser Reihenfolge. Unter anderem. Yeah, Krycek ist ein Killer, aber einer mit Gründen und sind die nicht die gewissenlosesten?

_All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them.  
Galileo Galilei (1564 - 1642)_

_You cannot simultaneously prevent and prepare for war._  
Albert Einstein (1879 - 1955)  
~x~

Krycek zog sich im Halbdunkel ihres Schlafzimmers an, während er die schlafende Frau betrachtete. Das kalte Badezimmerlicht zog einen breiten Streifen über ihren nackten Rücken. Sie war eine Schönheit mit klassischen Zügen, so dass sie selbst im Alter noch gut aussehen würde. 

Wenn sie es denn erreichen sollte. Er hatte daran so seine Zweifel. 

Aber bis jetzt hatten die Jahre es gut mit ihr gemeint, von der Virusinfektion war sie genesen. Ihr Körper hatte sich fast vollständig erholt. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach ein wenig an Ausdauer verloren. Der bösartige Biss, den sie früher angewendet hatte, war sanfter geworden. Unter Umständen ein Zeichen des Älterwerdens, gewonnener Weisheit und ertragener Leiden.

Ein ironisches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge. 

Ja, sie war fast wieder die Alte, genauso leidenschaftlich und intrigant wie früher. Nur stand sie derzeit auf seiner Seite, wie lange diese Laune allerdings anhalten würde, wusste er nicht. Diesmal vielleicht für immer, sie hatte nicht mehr viele Optionen außer ihm, an die sie sich wenden konnte. Wenig Chancen folglich, um zu konspirieren.

Sie waren beide auf seltsame Art verbunden. In all den Jahren waren ihre ungeplanten und dennoch unausweichlichen Zusammentreffen eine Konstante. Markierte Wendepunkte auf einer anonymen Landkarte. Verhaltensmuster machten einen durchschaubar und zu einem leichten Opfer. Dasselbe Cafe, derselbe Wohnsitz, warum nicht gleich seinen Namen an die Klingel kritzeln mit der bevorzugten Todesart? Er blieb in Bewegung und er wusste, dass dasselbe für Haie galt. Er konnte sich schlechtere Vorbilder als diese vorstellen. 

So ziemlich die gesamte animalische Bevölkerung der Erdkugel. Und der Rest. 

Sie war sein Bruch aus dem Muster. Einer der wenigen, die er in seinem Leben erlaubte. Ihre Verbindung ging tiefer, als er sich die meiste Zeit eingestand. Ihre Charaktere ähnelten sich in vielerlei Hinsicht. Sie waren beide Überlebenskünstler und Killer. Misstrauisch gegenüber jedem und stets auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht. 

Dass der dieser Tage vor allem aus Überleben bestand, war ihnen beiden zu bewusst.

Eigentlich wunderte er sich, dass sie fähig war in seiner Nähe einzuschlafen, geschweige denn mit ihm zu schlafen. Okay, sexuell war die Anziehung zwischen ihnen schon immer gewesen, vom ersten Meeting. Dass sie jedoch in seiner Nähe einschlief war neu und merkwürdig, es passte nicht zu ihrem sonst so vorsichtigen Charakter. Ihr ausgeklügeltes Alarmsystem schien nicht mehr einwandfrei zu funktionieren oder sie war nachsichtiger geworden. Hatte sie ihm die Keycard für ihr Herz zusammen mir dem Wohnungsschlüssel gegeben und er hatte die Bedeutung verpasst? Beide Alternativen schienen ihm gleich fremd. 

Theoretische Spielereien ohne entscheidenden Wahrheitsgehalt. 

Ihr Überleben hing so oder so von ihm ab, sie wusste besser als er, dass ein weiterer Verrat ihr das Leben kosten würde. Selbst wenn er sie ans Ende der Welt jagen musste, diese Anstrengung wäre es ihm wert. Sie kannte seine Entschlossenheit. Weswegen sie wahrscheinlich innerlich kapituliert hatte und ihre Waffen gesenkt, die Idee gefiel ihm, obwohl er nicht ernsthaft daran glauben konnte. 

Sie war nicht diese Art von Frau. Egal. Es sollte ihm egal sein. 

Vielleicht war sie nur erschöpft. Nur aufgezehrt von den Tests. 

Von Monaten über alte Akten gebeugt, die keine Fortschritt preisgaben. 

Keine neuen Erkenntnisse und er war es müde, die Leichen aus dem Keller zu holen, wenn diese wirklich nur auf vergilbten Formularen zu finden waren. In der Rekonstruktion von Ereignissen, die ihr wahres Ausmaß zwischen den Zeilen verheimlichten. Vielleicht hatte sie kurzfristig die Schutzschilde gesenkt, weil sie wichtigere Krisen zu meistern hatte als ihn und sein Ego. Ihren Schlaf. Ihre eigene Fallakte. Ihre hart umkämpfte Schlachtruhe. Die Tabletten lagen seit fünf Monaten unangetastet im Badezimmerschrank. Er war nicht sicher, ob er genauso handeln würde. 

Alpträume waren ihm fremd. Noch fremder als ihre Fügsamkeit. 

Ähnlich Angst einflößend. Er vermisste sein Gewissen nicht in diesen Tagen. 

Aber ihre Verschlagenheit. Trotzdem würde er ihr nicht unaufmerksam den Rücken zuwenden, so wie sie es gerade tat. Einmal hatte er sie unterschätzt oder seinen Einfluss auf sie überbewertet und sie hatte ihn auch sofort für seine Dummheit teuer zahlen lassen. Verrat. Scheinbar folgte dieser ihm wie ein Schatten oder er eilte ihm voraus. Je nach Sonnenstand. Entweder er übte Verrat oder wurde verraten. Nie imstande eines von diesen Extremen zu umgehen, weil sie ihn umkreisten wie der Schatten den Zeiger. Sie ihn umkreiste wie ein verwundenes Tier. 

In der Dunkelheit konnte keine Sonnenuhr Schatten werfen und er brauchte einen Ansatzpunkt, um ihr zu vertrauen. Irgendeinen. Er war es so müde auf jedes Wort zu achten, das er fallen ließ. Jede Geste auf ihren Interpretationsraum zu untersuchen. Jedes Augenreiben von ihr auf die Auswirkungen auf seine Existenz zu überprüfen. Er war es müde morgens aufzuwachen und sich die Frage zu stellen, ob heute der Tag war, an dem er das Messer in den Rücken gejagt bekommen würde. 

In ihrem Auftrag. Unter Umständen durch ihre Hand. 

Manchmal fragte er sich, wie es wäre mit einer Frau wie Scully zu kämpfen. 

Bedingungslose Treue ohne Rücksicht auf das eigene Leben. Ein reizvoller Gedanken, ein gefährlicher noch dazu. Mulder hatte er nie um etwas beneidet, so geleitet von Impulsen und Intuitionen, die er nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Die sich ihm entzogen und das alles für die Wahrheit. Es gab keine absolute Wahrheit. Nur den eigenen Vorteil. Nur die Interpretation der Fakten. Der humanen Vernichtung. Mulder hatte es nie verstanden und er hatte ihn bestimmt nie um dessen Naivität beneidet. 

_Der Tag steht schon fest, mein Freund und du versuchst am Datum zu rütteln. Oder zerbrichst du gerade bei den Tests? Überlegst du, ob Scully die gleiche Folter ertragen musste und denkst du noch immer, dass sie sich erinnern sollte? Herausfinden, was ihr genommen worden ist in diesen ewiglangen Monaten, die mit dem Umlegen eines Seilbahnschalters für sie begannen?_

_Mit mir und dir und falsch kalkuliertem Vertrauen._

Narr. Das einzige, um das Mulder zu beneiden war, fand Krycek, war die Loyalität dieser Frau. Nicht die Liebe. Liebe machte einen Menschen verletzbar, verwandelte sie in unvorsichtige Idioten. Aber Scullys Bereitschaft durch die Hölle mit und für Mulder zu gehen, hatte ihn von jeher fasziniert. Er bewunderte diese Eigenschaft an ihr, wollte so etwas für sich. 

Natürlich ohne den Preis auf dem Schutzschild zu zahlen. 

An ihr erstes Zusammentreffen konnte er sich gut erinnern, vielleicht besser als er sollte. Er war in seiner Rolle als junger FBI-Agent aufgegangen, der übereifrig eingeplante Patzer beging, wie das Händeschütteln während einer Autopsie. Sicher, sie hätte die Handschuhe auch der Höflichkeit wegen ausziehen können, doch das hatte er nicht erwartet. Letztendlich war es keine Überraschung, dass sie es nicht tat, er hatte ihre Akte peinlich genau studiert. Das was er an Intellekt fehlen ließ, machte er durch Gründlichkeit wett und seinen Killerinstinkt. Viel effektiver als je von seinen Vorgesetzten gewünscht, seine neun Leben waren noch lange nicht aufgebraucht. 

Die Überraschung erfolgte später und war in ihrer Konsequenz schwerer zu ertragen. 

Als er in diesem Autopsiesaal Zeuge wurde, wie zwei Menschen in eine eigene Welt abtauchten, in der es nur ihre Theorien gab. Nicht dass sie ihn nach der ersten Minute bewusst ausschlossen. Nein, sie nahmen ihn einfach nicht mehr wahr, waren versunken ineinander. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, was ihm in seinem Leben fehlte. Eine Seelenverwandtschaft. 

Yeah, er war ähnlich entsetzt über diesen Gedankengang gewesen. 

Er hörte sich selbst in der Rückblende widersinnig an. Aber er war real gewesen. 

Real genug, um ihn bestürzt nach Fassung ringen zu lassen über seinen abgefuckten Wunsch. Warum nicht gleich mit dem Weihnachtsmann aufwarten, der ihm dieses Geschenk mit Schleife verpackt zukommen ließ? Marita mit rotem Geschenkband umwickelt auf der anderen Seite? Nicht zu verachten. Aber ihr erstes Treffen lag noch siebzehn Monate in der Zukunft. 

Er musste da raus, wollte dieses Szenario nicht mehr sehen, das sich vor seinen Augen entfaltete und ihn tiefer berührte, als es gottverdammt sollte. Jedes Recht hatte zu sein. Er stürmte raus, täuschte Übelkeit vor, die er auch empfand. Die beiden schoben es auf die Leiche. Zu seinem Glück. Hätten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst, dass er ohne Gewissensbisse schon über ein halbes Dutzend Menschen getötet hatte, wären sie vielleicht ähnlich schockiert von ihm gewesen, wie er in diesem Augenblick von sich. 

Es war schlichtweg unprofessionell von ihm gewesen. Obwohl es später nicht mehr ins Gewicht fiel, sich sogar zu seinem Vorteil entwickelte. Er an Glaubwürdigkeit gewann. Aber diese böse Erkenntnis, dass auch er menschlich war und sich nach etwas sehnte, begrub er in der hinterste Ecke seines Unterbewusstseins. 

Es war die Leiche, die er nie entsorgen konnte. Deren Grab ihn auf Meilen nervös machte, wenn er sich nur auf Durchfahrt in dem Bundesstaat seines Geistes befand. Der eigenen Schlampigkeit zu bewusst, um sie je auszubügeln und unfähig sie auszumerzen. Sie wieder ans Tageslicht zu holen und ihr in das verweste Gesicht zu starren, während er die Kugel entfernte, die ihn an die Tat band. Seine DNA vernichtete, so wie die übrigen forensischen Spuren. Es zu einem sauberen Tatort machte, so wie seine restlichen. Das untrügliche Wissen, dass dieses Unterlassen irgendwann sein Galgenstrick werden würde, wenn dieser Fehler von Dritten entdeckt werden würde. 

Der Fallstrick, der ihn zu Boden reißen würde. 

Denn wenn er eines schon früh in diesem Geschäft gelernt hatte, dann war es das, dass Leichen in den seltensten Fällen begraben blieben. Zumindest nicht seine. Weshalb er sich selten um die Entsorgung gekümmert hatte, er vermied im Vorfeld Fehler und überließ den Rest der Polizei, CIA oder der privaten Security. Sollten die ein weiteres Gewaltverbrechen in deren Statistik aufnehmen, er war sowieso außerhalb des Systems tätig. Sein echter Name nur noch in den X Akten präsent. Mit dieser Frau hier. 

Zu dumm, dass die anderen Dritten zwischenzeitlich ein Haufen Asche waren, er hätte ein erneutes Meeting zu seinen Gunsten genossen. Oder einfach den Anblick wie sie in Flammen ihrer Überheblichkeit verbrannten. Er hätte Marshmallows herumgereicht und den Impfstoff, zusammen mit einer Flasche Vodka. Er wusste, dass die raren Siege zu feiern waren, der Morgen danach kam früh genug. 

Vielleicht hätten Mulder und Scully sich von der Lagerfeuerlaune einfangen lassen. 

Die Frau, auf dem Bett in jedem Fall. 

Wenn sie beide nicht gerade diesen Moment für ein abgefucktes Rendevouz, der ‚Stirb schneller!’-Sorte genutzt hätten, weil er Verrat nicht verzeihen konnte. Ihr jetzt noch nicht vergeben hatte, trotz anderthalb Jahren dazwischen und einem Abstecher in ein tunesisches Gefängnis, das ihn an Hölle glauben ließ mit jedem Tag seines sieben Monate langen Aufenthaltes. Ihn auf jeder Ebene ziemlich anspruchslos zurückließ. Bis auf die dreimaligen Duschen pro Tag, die seitdem folgten. Ihr Auftrag war ihn daraus zu befreien und vielleicht galt das Sprichwort, dass man seine Feinde näher halten sollte wirklich. 

Er hatte sich an ihre Seite fest geschweißt aus Notwendigkeit. 

Seine Augen folgten den Konturen der schlafenden Frau, das Laken war weiter herunter gerutscht, hing knapp über ihrem Hintern. Kunstvoll, selbst in dieser uninszenierten Pose. Eine Zeitlang hatte er sich ernsthaft gefragt, ob sie seine fehlende Hälfte war. Seine Seelenverwandte. In erschreckend vielen Eigenschaften stimmten sie überein. Machthunger geboren aus Verzweiflung war ihr Antrieb, dafür waren sie beide bereit über Leichen zu gehen. 

Sie bevorzugte die auf Papier, während er bereit war alle in Kauf zu nehmen.

Sich tatsächlich besser bei denen fühlte, denen er Auge in Auge gegenübergestanden hatte. Diejenigen leichter vergessen konnte, als die Unbekannten, die keine Chance hatten und nicht wussten, woher das Todesurteil gekommen war. Warum es vollstreckt wurde. Es war ein dreckiges Geschäft, das sie von ihren Vorgängern übernommen hatten. War es immer gewesen. 

Dennoch wollte er ihr nur zwei Fragen stellen. Die erste war simpel, wie viele Menschen sie von eigener Hand umgebracht hatte. Es interessierte ihn wirklich. Und die zweite war schwieriger, sowohl von der Fragestellung als auch in ihrer möglichen Antwort. 

Wie war sie zu dem Menschen geworden, der sie heute war. 

War ihre Kindheit genauso beschissen gewesen wie seine? War sie durch den gleichen Vorhof der Hölle gegangen, die ihre Instinkte schärfte für die unterschwelligen Konflikte. Die offenen Kriege. Immer zwischen den Fronten. Sowohl Spielball wie auch Sündenbock. 

Die verblassten Narben auf ihrem Rücken sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Sie waren lange verheilt, Jahrzehnte dazwischen, aber brannten sie innerlich noch so heiß, als wären sie frisch? Als wären sie erst gestern auf ihre Haut gebrannt worden und könnten heute jeden Moment aufbrechen? 

Sein Zeigefinger strich langsam über einen der Striemen. Marita bewegte sich, obwohl sie nicht wach war, versuchte ihren Rücken zu bedecken. Eine lange Schule, Marita, oder? Eine harte. 

Diese Narben waren ihm nie richtig aufgefallen. Sie waren verblasst genug, um keine Erhebung zu verursachen und wahrscheinlich war er nicht der aufmerksamste Liebhaber. Sie waren Teil des Paketes, das er ausgepackt hatte und er hatte sich nie gefragt, woher es kam. Sie. Ihre Herkunft, ihren Weg. Ob sie ihn unbeschadet gegangen war und was sie unterwegs außer ihrem Gewissen verloren hatte. So wie sie nie nach seinen Verletzungen fragte, obwohl die fehlende Hand sich negativ zu ihren Gunsten hätte entwickeln können. Er schon zu oft blutend an ihrer Tür geklopft hatte, nur um seinen Trieb Amok zu laufen, mit ihren Lippen unter sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ihren Körper gegen die Dielen gepresst. Zu hungrig für Worte. Zu ausgelaugt für Wahrheit. 

Zu verdammt verloren, um seinen Weg nachhause zu finden. 

Ihren gegenwärtigen Wohnort konnte er sich indessen stets merken. 

Sie hielt es genauso, obwohl in den Augenblicken nur ihre Augen bluteten. Sie keine Tränen verschwendete, ihn stattdessen gegen die nächste Wand bugsierte. Er Vis-a-vis in den verschiedenen Varianten bevorzugte so wie sie. Bisher dachte er, weil sie so seinen Namen nicht vergessen konnte oder sich durch einen Blick von der Richtigkeit desselbigen überzeugen. 

Jetzt war er sich der anderen Gründe nur zu bewusst.

In diesen Stellungen war sie weniger verletzlich als A Tergo. Außerdem konnte sie bestimmen, was und wie viel er von ihr sah. Die Narben kaschieren, die seltsam fremd auf ihrer sonst so perfekten Haut wirkten. Er trug seine Lederhandschuhe auch im Sommer. Zog den rechten nur für sie aus. 

Wenn er ihre nackte Haut nicht nur unter seinem Mund haben wollte. 

Die blutigen Striemen mussten extrem tief gewesen sein, dass sie jetzt noch zu sehen waren. Ein Lederriemen. Oder ähnliches. Eher eine Peitsche nach der Breite der Narben, aber woher sollte jemand heutzutage noch eine Peitsche bekommen? 

Es gibt immer Mittel und Wege. 

Männer wie er kannte diese sogar im Schlaf. Die Wut kam unerwartet, überflutete ihn. Er wollte wissen, wer ihr das angetan hatte. Dem Bastard das gleiche antun. Er wollte ihren Peiniger töten. Sie hätte ihn nach dem Fick rausschmeißen sollen, so wie sonst auch. Er konnte mit dieser neuen Seite von ihr nichts anfangen. 

Er musste hier raus. Jetzt.

Nachdem er eine Weile planlos durch das nächtliche D.C. gefahren war, merkte er, dass er sich in Georgetown befand. Unterbewusstsein, eine seltsame Sache. Eine lebensgefährliche zudem. Er hielt vor Scullys Haus. Nicht sicher, ob er aussteigen sollte. Sie hatte ihn das letzte Mal nicht erschossen, weshalb sollte sie es dieses Mal tun? Er hatte ihr keine neuen Gründe in der Zwischenzeit gegeben. Immerhin lag das letzte Treffen gerade zwei Wochen zurück. 

Genauso spontan. Genauso unbegründet. 

Im Nachhinein hatte er gegrübelt, was ihn unaufhaltsam hierher gezogen hatte. Schließlich war er in der Regel nicht so dumm, ein Risiko zu unterschätzen oder absichtlich zu übersehen. Ein Besuch aus Anteilnahme passte nicht zu ihm. War es nicht. Wirklich nicht. Denn er kam letztendlich drauf, dass sie etwas Vergrabenes in ihm wachgerufen hatte. Erinnerungen soweit zurückgedrängt, dass sie ihn scheinbar nicht mehr tangierten. Scheinbar nicht mehr zu ihm gehörten. 

Oh ja, er hatte sich geirrt. Sie waren immer noch präsent in ihrem verzerrten Echo. 

Noch da, nur viel tiefer vergraben, als die Sache mit der Seelenverwandtschaft.

Er tatsächlich über das eingesackte Grab stolpern musste, um zu erkennen, dass er dort eine weitere Leiche in den Boden befördert hatte. Seine Mutter eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hatte als er sieben war, nachdem sein Vater sie krankenhausreif geprügelt hatte. Der stille Widerstand war in sich zusammengebrochen. Sie war nur der Schatten ihres Selbst. Eine Frau, die es nicht interessierte, ob sie sterben oder leben würde. Die es ebenso wenig interessierte, ob ihre Kinder tot oder lebendig war. Die zu vieles übersah in den folgenden fünf Jahren, um ihr jemals zu vergeben. 

Als sein Vater die dreckigen Hände an seine Schwester legte, knallte er ihn ab. 

Sein erster Mord. Impulsiv. Die Polizei glaubte ihm trotzdem die Story vom Selbstmord des Vaters. Es war auch glaubwürdig. Der Schuss erfolgte direkt an der Schläfe, außerdem hatten die Cops nicht gründlich gearbeitet. Seine mit Schießpulver geschwärzten Finger zitterten. Aber der Schock in seinem jungen Gesicht musste überzeugend gewesen sein. Der in denen seiner Familie. Es war keine Gegend in der saubere Ermittlungen vorgenommen wurden. Lebende Crack-Leichen, Dealer und Straßenbanden waren oberste Priorität. Die Suizidrate zu hoch, um sich über jeden einzelnen den Kopf zu zerbrechen. 

Yeah, man lernt sich wie eine Ratte zu verhalten, wenn man davon umgeben ist.

Der Schock, dass er nichts anderes als Leere fühlte, kam später und verging genauso schnell. Als er ihn tötete, war sein Vater stockbesoffen gewesen und er wusste bis heute nicht, ob es Affekt oder Vorsatz war, das ihn eiskalt durchziehen ließ. Mit dem wasserdichten Alibi schon im Kopf bevor der Schuss verhallt war. 

_‚Ssh, младшую сестру, alles kommt in Ordnung. Mach was ich sage. Ssh, nicht weinen. Bitte nicht weinen. Lass mich das abwaschen, ja.’_

Seine Mutter nahm seine Anweisungen ohne Fragen auf, starrte auf die verteilte Gehirnmasse gegen das Hochbett als ob sie am Überlegen war, ob sie es noch retten konnte. Als ob sie ihm zutrauen könnte, dass er hierin schlafen würde. Krycek kaufte am nächsten Morgen ein Einetagenbett. Strich das Zimmer in rosa und verbrachte seine Nächte auf der Straße oder der Couch. Die Lektionen, die er aufschnappte, beinhalteten nicht nur das Kurzschließen von Autos oder den schnellsten Weg ein Radio zu klauen. 

Krycek hielt sich von Drogen fern, beobachtete seine Hehler genau und als er mit siebzehn seinen Abschluss machte, war er nicht polizeilich vermerkt. Die Ausnahme seines Jahrgangs, der in der Regel noch drei Jahre länger auf der Highschool saß. Das Stipendium am örtlichen College war seines und als er zwei Jahre später ein Jobangebot bekam, das von ihm erwartete, dass er seine Vergangenheit vergessen musste, nahm er es an. Denn seine kleine Schwester vermied es noch immer ihm in die Augen zu schauen und hatte ihr Stipendium in der Hand, zusammen mit ihrer Zukunft. 

Nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass seine Mutter schlicht aufgehört hatte zu leben, wollte er wissen, wie eine Frau wie Scully damit fertig werden würde. Würde sie einfach verfallen? Sich in ein apathisches Wesen verwandeln, das nichts mehr berührte? Weder die blutbespritzte Tochter noch den hektischen Sohn, der ihr Befehle gab. Der so offensichtlich schuldig war, dass er zuerst die Waffe platzierte, bevor er nach einem frischen Nachthemd für das weinende Mädchen im Bad griff. 

Wie Scully mit ihrer Fehlgeburt umgehen würde, hatte sein ungeteiltes Interesse. 

Er konnte mit dem Argument auffahren, dass er wissen musste, wie seine Feinde drauf waren, aber das wäre gelogen. Dafür gab es Wanzen und versteckte Überwachungskameras. Erkaufte Bürokräfte, die sich etwas Luxus leisten wollten oder keine Kugel in ihren Kopf riskieren. Dass er entgegen jeder rationalen Erklärung da sein musste. Sie sehen. Und ihren Kampfwillen spüren, dachte er selbstironisch, war reine Neugier gewesen. Seine persönliche, ohne Motive, die über den Augenblick hinausgingen. 

Die blauen Flecken waren in den letzten fünfzehn Tagen langsam verblasst.

Scully war anders als seine Mutter, anders als Marita, anders als er. 

Sie hatte dieses Urvertrauen in die Menschen in all den Jahren nicht verloren. Sicher war sie vorsichtiger geworden, aber nicht so verflucht paranoid wie der Rest ihrer Umgebung. Wie er. Sie war stärker als das, was ihr zustieß. Stärker als die meisten Menschen, die er kannte. Stärker als er. 

Er war gebrochen, darüber machte er sich keine Illusionen, irgendwo zwischen den Staaten, in dem Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten, hatte er seine eigene Grenze überschritten. Hinter sich gelassen mit einem Kopfschuss für den Vater, der versagt hatte. Die Mutter, die sich nicht wehren wollte. Die Schwester, die es nicht konnte. 

Den Jungen verloren, dessen Arm durch den Rückstoß beinahe aus der Schulter ausgekugelt wurde und der sich weigerte eine Armschlinge zu tragen, weil er klug genug war, um verräterische Signale zu lesen und das war eines. Man überging den Schmerz, wenn man nicht krepieren wollte. Zeigte ihn nicht. Niemals, unter keinen Umständen gab man die Lüge preis und schon gar nicht wenn zwanzig Männer dabei waren, den Arm zu amputieren. 

Denn die Wahrheit? Würde seinen Kopf fordern, anstatt seiner linken Hand. 

Verdammt, was trieb er hier? 

Sein letztes Auftauchen war schon dumm gewesen, aber dieses hier? Es war zu konfus. Suizidverdächtig. Er presste die Lippen hart aufeinander, Fuck. Sein Scheißleben sollte einfacher sein. Ihn nicht mit Fragen überraschen, die nur auf individuelle Vergangenheit abzielten, wenn er dabei war die globale Zukunft abzuwenden. 

Nur seit Mulders Verschwinden lief einiges konfus und unkoordiniert, sowohl beim Gegner wie auch beim zerschlagenen Syndikat. Das Wissen zu extrahieren war eine zeitaufwendige Arbeit, vor allem weil die komplette Führung ihre Nebenprojekte mit ins Grab genommen hatte. Ihm lief die Zeit davon und seine Geduld neigte sich dem Ende zu. Rapide. 

Wen zur Hölle kümmerte es, wenn dieser Planet ausgewischt wurde? 

Hatten sie es nicht alle irgendwie verdient. 

Die Entdeckung heute Abend hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen. Dem gezwungenen Optimismus der vergangenen Monate zerschlagen, dass sie eine Allianz mit den Rebellen etablieren konnten, die keine Reparationen fordern würde, die der Menschheit auffallen würden. Nur ein paar Forschungsergebnisse alter Männer, die sowieso schon tot waren und stets im Verborgenen gearbeitet hatten. 

Marita als hilfloses Opfer dagegen, dieses Bild passte nicht in seine Welt. Es war real. War es schon lange, seit dem Moment als er sie zum sterben zurückließ. Was hatte sich in den anderthalb Jahren geändert, dass er jetzt meinte, sie plötzlich retten zu müssen? Ihr höhere Priorität zu geben als seinem Ehrgeiz. Ein paar Ficks mehr sollten ihn nicht so verweichlichen, sie war gut. Aber nicht so gut. 

Fünf Monate und keinen Unterschied, nur Wandel. 

Sie war so real wie glanzlose Erinnerungen an seine lachende Mutter. 

Aber er kannte ihre Adresse, wenn er sich nicht mehr an seinen momentanen Alias erinnern konnte. Sie stellte keine Fragen, wenn er auf ihren Perser blutete und ihr Nachthemd zerriss. Er suchte Antworten. Nicht die Wahrheit. Nicht das was ihn beim ersten Mal her getrieben hatte ohne sein Wissen. Oder die menschliche Regung vor zwei Wochen. Was zur Hölle war sein Problem, befand er sich in einer verfrühten Midlife-Crisis, weil er wusste, dass er keine zehn Jahre mehr hatte. 

Er musste mit jemanden über diesen Scheiß reden, der ihm Antworten geben konnte, die er selber nicht fand, weil er noch nie glauben musste. Noch nie vertrauen. Jemanden, dem er glauben konnte, so beschissen es sich anhörte. Er verließ sich auf Scullys Diskretion, weil sie mehr als er zu verlieren hatte, wenn ihre Treffen ans Licht kommen sollten. Ihre Reputation gegenüber den Männern leiden würde, die seinen Namen noch kannten. Es war logisch, dass sie das Gesagte vertraulich behandeln würde. Schließlich ging es hier nicht um ihn oder die Verschwörung oder den Weltuntergang. 

Sondern lediglich um ein Opfer von alltäglicher Gewalt. Um Marita.

Und sein Gewissen, das wie ein schlafender Riese zu erwachen drohte. 

Oh, er war so am Arsch. 

Nachdem er seinen Dickschädel zweimal gegen das Lenkrad gedonnert hatte, fühlte er sich benommen genug, um eine Kugel in eben diesen zu riskieren. Ein blutendes Gesicht war Mitleid erweckender, als sein skrupelloses Lächeln und würde ihm zumindest einen Fuß in ihre Tür setzen lassen. Wenn die Dinge entgegen seiner nichtvorhandenen Planung laufen sollten, hätte sie ihn innerhalb von drei Sekunden erschossen. Er konnte bei dieser Milchmädchenrechnung nicht verlieren. 

Schließlich raffte er sich auf, als sein Blut im linken Auge brannte. 

Wie Schweiß. Wie Tränen. Er würde Säure dem Ganzen hier vorziehen. 

_~X~_  
Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake.  
Napoleon Bonaparte (1769 - 1821) 

_Arguments are to be avoided; they are always vulgar and often convincing._  
Oscar Wilde  
~X~ 

Das Klopfen an ihrer Tür war zögerlich, sie hätte es wahrscheinlich überhört, wenn sie nicht sowieso wach gelegen wäre. Sie lag seit Stunden auf ihrem Sofa, unfähig irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als vor sich hin zu starren und der Decke sämtliche Geheimnisse zu entlocken. 

Sie wusste, dass sie depressiv war. Eine richtige Depression mit all ihren Symptomen durchlebte. Trotzdem war sie unfähig, etwas anderes zu tun, als die weiße Fläche über sich anzustarren und versuchen nicht zu blinzeln. Nicht zu atmen. Nicht zu leben. Nicht diese Leere in sich wahrzunehmen. Nicht die Tabletten zu nehmen, die in ihrem Arzttäschchen abgelaufen waren. 

Ihre Überlegungen, das Klopfen zu überhören wurden von dessen Ausdauer und zunehmender Lautstärke verdrängt. Jemand benötigte ihre Hilfe und die Nachbarn reagierten gereizt auf laute Geräusche aus ihrer Wohnung, wenn sie auch gut darin waren, das Hämmern um Hilfe zu überhören. Dasselbe galt nicht für Schüsse. 

Hier waren zu viele grauenhafte Dinge passiert, zu viele Tote und sie fühlte sich daheim. 

Müde schwang sie die Beine auf den Boden und stand auf, als sie den Schwindel besiegt hatte. Der Blick durch den Spion bestärkte ihre Annahme. Schlechte Nachrichten. Krycek kam nicht ohne Grund, entweder er hatte etwas über Mulders Aufenthaltsort erfahren oder über die Verschwörung. Gefolgt von einem plötzlichen Adrenalinschub, der sofort abflachte. Vielleicht wollte er auch nur wissen, wie es ihr ging. Dieser Gedanke streifte ihr Bewusstsein, bevor sie ihn höhnisch lächelnd zu den Akten legte.

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür. 

Er schaute auf sie herab, mit müden Augen und scheu, einen Schritt vortretend. 

Etwas stimmte hier nicht, stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit ihm. Dieser ganzen Situation. Sein Blut war noch das Normalste. Er nahm ihr ungewaschenes Haar und die Pyjamas mit einem kritischen Blick wahr. Streifte die Unentschlossenheit ab und entschied sich, dass was er gerade sah ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Während sie versuchte sich nicht darum zu scheren, dass eine Vogelscheuche ihr gegenwärtig ohne weiteres Konkurrenz machen konnte. Denn ehrlich, wenn sich jemand einen mentalen Durchhänger verdient hatte, dann war sie es. Nur ein Wort und er hätte die Tür schneller gegen seine Nase, als er schützend die Prothese heben konnte.

_So fick dich, Krycek. Du stehst an meiner Türschwelle wie ein getretener Hund, verkneif dir dein Urteil. Denn die Schwellung über deiner Augenpartie wird morgen fröhlich leuchten und da ist kein Regenbogen in meinem Leben._

_Noch nicht einmal Farbfernsehen._

„Bist du angeschossen?“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Auf der Flucht?“

„Nein“, offensichtlich überrascht von ihrer Annahme und sie ging zurück zur Couch und ließ sich drauf fallen. Nichts Dringendes also. Ihre Waffe lag in der Küche zu weit weg, um sie schnell zu holen. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn Krycek sie hätte töten wollen, dann würde er sich einen unauffälligeren Weg suchen, beziehungsweise sie wäre schon tot. Und ehrlich, sie war gerade nicht am Leben interessiert. Es konnte ihr den Buckel runterrutschen, zusammen mit dem FBI und Mulder, der irgendwo da draußen der ultimativen Wahrheit begegnete, während sie vor sieben Tagen ein viel zu kleines Grab besucht hatte. Alleine. 

Ohne Aufforderung trat er schließlich ein, wachsam, ohne Begrüßung und setzte sich auf ihr Sofa. Irgendwo in der Nähe ihrer Füße und sie zog sie an, ohne jedoch die große weite Fläche über sich aus den Augen zu lassen, von der die eigentliche Gefahr ausging. Dieselbe Leere, die sie in sich fühlte. Oh verflucht, Krycek hatte einen Starrwettbewerb unterbrochen, bei dem sie gerade die Oberhand gehabt hatte. 

„Wie schlecht geht es dir?“ 

Seine kontrollierte Frage durchbrach die Stille. 

Sie wollte schon ihren Standart-Antwortsatz bemühen, den sie für ihre Mutter, Skinner und die nette Bürodame parat hatte, die ihre Krankmeldungen entgegennahm, überlegte sich es aber doch anders. Er war keiner von denen. Er war nicht Mulder. Krycek interessierte es nicht, ob es ihr gut ging oder schlecht. Wenn sie am krepieren war, hätte es für ihn dieselben Auswirkungen, wie wenn sie sich genial fühlte. 

Also warum lügen? Er war nicht Mulder. Es war die Anstrengung nicht wert. 

„Als ob ich meinen einzigen Traum begraben habe und überfällig bin zu folgen.“ 

Eine seltsame Minute stillschweigender Übereinstimmung zwischen ihnen verstrich. Leise, „Du wirst darüber hinweg kommen, eine neue Chance, einen neuen Traum kriegen. Mit meiner Hilfe oder ohne sie. Oder soll ich es beenden? Jetzt? Ich bin schnell.“ 

Die verblüffende Wärme in seiner Stimme schneidete wie geschluckte Glassplitter, die langsam von innen heraus ihre Luftröhre zerschnitten. Es unmöglich machen zu schlucken, zu sprechen. Durchgeschnittene Stimmbänder und Scully hatte das Gefühl, dass sie innerlich verblutete. 

Er meinte es Ernst. 

Er würde sie hier töten, wenn sie ihm ihre Zustimmung geben würde. 

Schnell, relativ gnädig. 

Krycek bräuchte sich noch nicht von der Couch bewegen. Das Kissen oder seine Hände. Vielleicht die kleine Pistole in seinem Knöchelholster oder das Messer, in der Innenseite seiner Lederjacke. Da musste noch irgendwo seine Lieblingswaffe stecken. Die Taubheit löste sich jäh auf in dem Augenblick, in dem man mit seiner eigenen Sterblichkeit konfrontiert wurde und erkannte, dass man trotz allem überleben wollte. 

Sie hatte diese Momente schon hinter sich gebracht, mit Bravur überwunden. 

Es war unfair von ihm, sie daran zu erinnern, dass das Leben wirklich weiter ging. Außerhalb ihres Wohnzimmers. Nicht die gesamte Welt auf die Pausetaste gedrückt darauf wartete, dass sie weitere drei Tage ihrer Krankmeldung hinzufügte. Sie wirklich ein Glas in ihrer Küche zerbrach und schluckte. Oder den Abzug drückte. Oder die Pillen einwarf, die abgelaufen aber noch tödlich waren. 

Oder sich einfach die Überdosis Morphin spritzte, die sie für Notfälle bereithielt. 

Denn wenn das kein Notfall war, was dann?

„Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn du angeschossen worden wärst.“

Ebenso teilnahmslos, „Yeah, mir auch, Scully.“ 

Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Oberschenkel, knapp über ihrem Knie, dass er sie anfasste zerbrach die unwirkliche Seifenblase um sie herum. Er drückte, härter als Mulder es getan hätte, zu sicher, dass sie nicht zerbrechen würde und woher wusste er das? 

Oh, richtig, weil er sie schon oft genug zerbröckeln wollte und es nicht geschafft hatte. 

Sie ohne seine Absicht an seiner Brust zerschellt war. 

Die Decke verschwamm, _Oh fick dich und deine plötzlich gefundene Menschlichkeit, Bastard. Blutest du grün? Ist das rote nur Tarnung? Camouflage für meine entstellte Psyche, weil sehen glauben ist._

Sie schloss die Augen, die Feuchtigkeit sickerte über, fand den Weg in ihr Haar. 

Die Wunde war zu frisch. Sein Angebot verführerisch, ihre Träume zu reparieren. Er konnte sie vergessen lassen. Das letzte halbe Jahr, die letzten sieben Jahre. Sie war sich sicher, dass sich ein Verfahren dafür in seiner Hand befand. Es konnte nur unehrlich von ihm gemeint sein und sie hatte keine Hoffnung, an die sie sich klammern konnte. War noch dabei den Überlebenswillen wieder zu finden, der zusammen mit ihrem Baby viel zu früh ihren Körper verlassen hatte. Am Grab hatte sie nicht einmal einen Funken davon gefunden, nur mehr Leere. Hier dagegen mit ihm schien eine Flamme zu brennen. Vielleicht eine kleine Kerze. Oder ein Streichholz. Elektrischer Funke, der sich aufgeladen hatte auf dem Weg zurück auf die Couch. Durch seinen Kontakt übersprang. 

Öffnete die schweren Lider und nahm seine Haltung auf. Vielleicht lag es an seinem ungeschützten Ausdruck. Krycek wirkte hoffnungslos, als ob eine unsichtbare Last ihn niederdrücken würde. Als ob er nicht hier war. Irgendwo einen Teil von sich vergessen hatte mitzunehmen. Sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wo genau. Parallelen. Sie konnte in seiner Haltung besser lesen als in einem Buch, sie entsprach ihrer eigenen. Besiegt. 

Was war seine Niederlage heute gewesen? Sie war am Aufstehen gescheitert. 

„Was willst du, Krycek?“ Ihre Stimme klang sanfter als beabsichtigt. 

Sein Blick suchte ihren, „Ich muss mit jemanden reden. Die einzige Person, die auf dieser kurzen Liste steht, bist du. Die mir zumindest nicht sofort ein Messer in den Rücken jagen würde oder die ich im Anschluss umbringen müsste.“ 

Sie suchte den Vorwurf und fand milde Irritation, „Weil ich kampfunfähig bin?“ 

Sein schiefes Grinsen folgte dieser Aussage, „Nah, nur schwer angeschlagen. Was letztlich der gefährlichste Zustand für einen Kontrahenten ist. Man kann den nächsten Zug so schwer abschätzen.“ 

Er packte ihre Füße, lehnte sich bequem gegen die Polster und begann abwesend ihre Socken zu bearbeiten. Seine Boots kamen auf dem Couchtisch zum liegen und sie fühlte den automatischen Protest, während er nachdenklich mit einer Hand weitermassierte. Ihre fehlenden Bauchmuskeln meldeten sich zurück und sie stopfte sich ein Kissen in den Rücken, während sie versuchte der Absurdität der Szene vor sich Herrin zu werden. 

Krycek, der es sich gerade auf ihrem Sofa heimisch machte. 

Sie musste sich daran erinnern, dass sie schon merkwürdigeres gesehen hatte. Nicht viel. Aber definitiv waren unter ihrem Skalpell schon merkwürdigere Exemplare als er gewesen. Ohne menschliche Visage. Mit Herzen, die geschlagen hatten. 

Krycek den Faden wieder aufnahm, als ob keine acht Minuten vergangen wären oder es kein Fakt war, dass sie beide es sich in keinem Leben, zu keiner Zeit zusammen gemütlich machen sollten. „Sie neigen zu Verzweiflungsakten – Du weißt schon, der ganze Märtyrerkram, wenn sie in Wirklichkeit nur noch Sterben wollen. Irgendwie heroisches High, wenn die Todesangst sich setzt. Komm schon, Scully, du bist eine Frau, wie viele Siege hast du so davongetragen? Nur durch dieses High.“ 

Jadegrüne Augen trafen auf ihre. 

Ohne Reue, das Einholen einer unschönen Tatsache. Er hatte das gesehen. Gott. Zu oft. Hatte Gegner wie sie getötet, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder sich einen Kratzer einzufangen. Seine Miene war glatt, blass unter der Blutspur und dem Beginn der Schwellung. 

Hatte den verlorenen Ausdruck verloren oder nie besessen. 

Scully war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich getäuscht hatte oder es nur Inszenierung gewesen war. Ihr war es egal. Sie wusste mit wem sie hier saß. Der Killer war ihm an den Augen abzulesen. Das Kalkulieren der Möglichkeiten. Das Streichen von Optionen. Dem Potential. So natürlich wie sein Atem. Zu tief, als ob er mit jedem Zug damit rechnete, dass er ihm aus den Lungen gepresst werden würde. 

Es war unlogisch, aber sie war interessiert an einem Fakt, weil sie ahnte, dass er von einigen Besiegten alleine deswegen unterschätzt worden war. Bedächtig, „Wie alt bist du genau?“ 

Er lachte erheitert auf, sein Kopf legte sich gegen die Rückenlehne, relaxt, „Jünger als du. Um ein paar Jahre.“ 

„Aber nicht ärmer in Erfahrung.“

Er drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, „Nein, um einiges reicher.“ 

Vor zweiundzwanzig Tagen hätte sie ihm das glauben können, jetzt dagegen fühlte sie sich, als ob sie alles erlebt hatte, was möglich war. Sie hatte diese Frage in so vielen Varianten über die Jahre gestellt bekommen von trauernden Eltern und jetzt war es an ihr. Abgelebte Floskel, von der sie nicht annahm, dass sie von nun an je ihre Schärfe verlieren würde, „Hast du einen Sohn verloren?“ 

„Nein, aber wir können aufrechnen, wenn du willst.“ 

Die Herausforderung im Heben seiner Augenbraue, das Flackern ihrer Bedenken. Ihr reichte, was sie über die Jahre von ihm gesehen hatte, sie brauchte keine Motive. Sie wollte kein Schicksal mit ihm verbinden, das es ihr erschweren würde, im richtigen Moment den Abzug durchzudrücken. 

Sein Grinsen war träge, sie war nicht die einzige, die den anderen lesen konnte und er hatte ihre Schwäche ausgespäht. Nutzte sie für sich, „Hast du deinen Vater getötet? Nein, es war ein Herzinfarkt und keine Kugel, weil er dich zu weit getrieben hat. Mit zwölf.“ 

Sie starrte mit offenem Mund und er seufzte, „Gib mir nicht den Blick, Scully. Meine Kindheit war kein Zuckerschlecken, aber vor dir sitzt nicht der Junge, den du retten kannst. Einen Lollipop geben, einmal übers Haar streichen und alles ist okay. Es hätte damals schon nicht geklappt.“ 

Neugierig, „Wann war es für dich zu spät?“

Leidenschaftsloses Statement, „Keine Ahnung. Kindergarten – Vorschule. Als ich mir der Verantwortung des Älteste bewusst wurde.“

„Ein Kind tötet nicht aus Vorsatz, sondern Selbstschutz.“

„In was für einer Welt lebst du, Scully, siehst du keine Nachrichten?“ Das hässliche Lächeln war für ihre Naivität reserviert, „Kindersoldaten, Babystrich und Sklavenarbeit für kleine Hände reserviert. Ich war kein Kind mehr. Andere aus meiner Klasse gingen anschaffen und ich meine nicht exklusiv die Mädels. Ich hatte relatives Glück, dieses Schicksal blieb mir erspart.“ 

Was sollte sie sagen? Dass Krycek Recht hatte und sie manchmal das Übel der Welt auf eine Verschwörung reduzierte, weil es leichter war Schattenmännern nachzujagen, als sich die Theodizeefrage zu stellen. Ihre Qual gigantischer schien, als ein Krieg in einem Land dessen Name sie sich nicht merken konnte. 

Sie blieb stumm. 

„Es gibt keine Relevanz für Schmerz oder Trauer. Erwarte von mir nicht, dass ich dir vormache, dass du die größte Tragödie durchlebt hast, die möglich ist. Oder ich. Weil es nicht stimmt. Da ist immer jemand da draußen, der dich um dein Päckchen beneidet, weil es für ihn leicht zu tragen wäre, obwohl du daran zerbrichst. Leben, denke ich, ist ein Schlachtfeld, nur die wenigsten wissen, dass wir uns wirklich im Krieg befinden. Nicht nur in dem, der sich in ihren Köpfen abspielt. Nicht nur denen, die die News füllen.“ 

Sehr philosophisch und so voll Bullshit, „Er ist da?“ 

„Natürlich, direkt vor deiner Tür. Meiner. Und die Tore zum Himmel sind geöffnet und da warten keine Engel auf die Erstürmung dieses Planeten.“ 

Die Depression meldete sich zurück, „Warum erzählst du mir das?“ 

Krycek zuckte die Schultern, gleichgültig, „Vielleicht weil ich denke, dass es nicht von Bedeutung ist. Ich gebe dir keine neuen Infos, unsere Vorgänger haben einen fantastischen Job damit hingelegt, ihre Geheimnisse mit ins Grab zu nehmen. Und leider fehlen mir die Mittel, um die Folter ins Jenseits auszuweiten oder glaubst du, Gott würde für die gute Sache eine Ausnahme gestatten? Für seine Schäfchen? Denn die Schlächter schmoren in der Hölle und wir kämpfen blind und taub, bis uns die Sterne auf den Kopf fallen.“ 

Jetzt war er derjenige, der ihre Decke nach einer Offenbarung absuchte.

Da oben war keine Antwort in Feuer geschrieben. Der Funke des Verständnisses sprang über, sie waren einsam in dieser Welt. Zwar meistens auf unterschiedlichen Seiten, aber sie kannten das blutige Geschäft und das erlaubte wenig Hoffnung. 

Stirb oder sei stärker und überlebe. 

Kein Raum für Mitgefühl oder Schwächen, weil sie tödlich waren. 

Scully wusste, dass Krycek das genauso sah. Sogar noch absoluter in der Konsequenz. Seine Vergangenheit war nur das, in Stein gemeißelt. Er war bereit ihr eine Schwäche zu offenbaren, weil er ihre Hilfe brauchte, trotz der möglichen Konsequenzen, nämlich dass sie diese gegen ihn verwenden würde. 

Er bezweckte etwas für die Zukunft. Seine, ihre, der Erde. 

Sie hob die Augenbraue, das ging über ihren Horizont, „Was willst du genau, Krycek?“

„Keinen Anschlagsmord. Ganz ruhig. Nur deinen Rat.“ Er schloss die Augen und die Müdigkeit war zurück, keine Einbildung ihrerseits. Desillusionierung passte nicht in seine Gesichtszüge, manifestierte sich in den seltsamsten Winkeln. Nicht in seiner zornigen Stimme, „Das Ganze drum herum ist nur so verdammt frustrierend. Ich habe das Gefühl gegen eine Wand zu rennen, die sich auch mit einer Atombombe nicht bewegen lassen würde oder Nano-Technik. Verfluchte Konspirationssnobs.“

Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen und sie gestattete sich ein Zucken ihres Mundwinkels, „Mir fallen einige Bezeichnungen ein, die zutreffender wären. Es ist wie mit dem organisierten Verbrechen, einmal zerschlagen erkennt der Undercover-Bulle, dass er nur der Laufbursche war und noch immer nicht weiß, wie die Zahlenkombinationen für die Schweizer Konten lauten.“

„Wenn es nur die Konten wären, aber diese Genozidbetreiber haben den Countdown eingeläutet. Erspar mir also die Floskeln. Da ist keine Bezeichnung, die ich für sie noch nicht benutzt habe. Einschließlich russischer und alle sind wahr. Scheiße. Willst du mich wirklich nicht erschießen? Ich könnte gerade eine Dankbarkeit für diese Art der Erlösung aufbauen.“ 

Seidige Geschmeidigkeit, die sich aus dem Nirgendwo auf ihrer Stimme niederließ, „Keine Erlösung für dich.“ 

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schnell ich diesen Schalter in dir umlegen könnte. Die pure Mordlust wecken.“ 

Seine Ruhe ließ sie an den Wahrheitsgehalt des Gesagten glauben, „Führe mich nicht in Versuchung.“ 

Sein Blick traf sie, hart, kompromisslos, „Sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen. Denn dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit. Amen.“ Die Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Körper, instinktiv, während er ihr ein humorloses Lächeln gab, „Skinner würde sich nicht so anstellen, Scully. Wirst du auf deine alten Tage handzahm?“

Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunter, „Du würdest ihm auch nicht die Füße massieren, während du das Angebot unterbreitest oder interpretiere ich eure feindlichen Umgangsformen falsch. Sind sie in Wirklichkeit nur der Ausdruck einer missverstandenen Liebe?“ 

Widerwillig amüsiert, „Du wagst dich auf dünnes Eis, Scully, also sei still.“

„Du hättest ihn beinahe getötet.“

„Und er mich, plus ich würde es wieder tun, wenn die Umstände es erfordern. Vielleicht auch durchziehen und du würdest mir daraus keinen Strick drehen können, wenn du wissen würdest, was ich in mein Grab mitnehmen kann. Manchmal ist nichts richtig oder falsch. Manchmal ist es einfach eine graue Masse mit wenig Ähnlichkeit zum menschlichen Gehirn. Wenig Sinn.“ 

Nach kurzer Pause fuhr nahezu entschuldigend er fort, „Außerdem war es Zeit, dass ihn mal jemand von seinem hohen Ross runterholt. Wusstest du, dass er mit GBS einen Deal einging, als du an Krebs erkrankt bist? Hat dessen Scheiße weggewischt, nur für einen Chip, den er niemals auf diesem Wege bekommen hätte. Wie ist Mulder eigentlich da drüber gestolpert?“ 

Irgendwie erschien es Unwichtig im Nachhinein, „Pentagon. Top Secret Level.“ 

„Na so Top Secret kann es nicht sein, wenn es ausgerechnet dort ist. Habe ich erwähnt, dass diese paranoiden, reichen Greise mich noch vom Grab aus in den Wahnsinn treiben. Fuck. Wenn sie nicht tot wären, hätten sie mit Sicherheit, die Hälfte ihrer Geheimnisse durch Demenz eingebüßt. Ich sollte mich auf Hawaii zur Ruhe setzen oder Palm Springs, warten bis die fliegenden Untertassen vor meinem Fenster schweben und mir dann den rettenden Kopfschuss geben.“

„Krycek, brauchst du Therapie? Bist auf neuen Medikamenten, dem Wahrheitsserum oder generell Drogen?“ 

Die Frage war berechtigt, seine Augen glänzten unnatürlich und die Redseligkeit war abartig für einen Mann dessen Leben aus Versteckspielen und Scheingründen bestand. Vielleicht war er auch dabei zu brechen, unter der Last, die er sich mit Mord und Totschlag aufgehalst hatte. Den Geheimnissen, die besser unentschlüsselt blieben, weil sie einen in den Wahnsinn trieben. 

Sie hatte einige davon eingeschlossen. Irgendwo in ihrem Gedächtnis begraben.

Er überlegte, ernsthaft, ausgiebig, letztendlich, „Nicht dass ich wüsste, obwohl ich es Marita zutrauen würde und da ist schon das nächste Problem. Das eigentliche. Du kapierst plötzlich, dass irgendwann in den letzten fünf Monaten sich deine Prioritäten gewandelt haben. Wie würde ein normaler Mensch reagieren, denn ich will ehrlich gesagt nur diesen Hurensohn finden, der ihr die Narben auf dem Rücken verpasst hat und an den Eiern aufhängen. Nachdem ich für Wochen meinen Spaß mit ihm in einem schalldichten Keller gehabt habe. Und das - genau das - wäre mir vor einem Jahr nicht passiert und das ist die Schuld von irgendjemanden, der auch schon zitternd auf seine Bestrafung warten sollte.“ 

Was ein nüchterner Bericht sein sollte, wurde durch den schwankenden Unterton in seiner Stimme zerstört. Er war getroffen. Getroffen von etwas, das außerhalb seines Einflussbereiches lag, unter Umständen Jahre oder Jahrzehnte zurück. 

„Ich denke, das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben.“ Er blickte sie scharf an, „Den Wandel. Wenn du mit jemand eng zusammenarbeitest, führt kein Weg an Nähe vorbei. Sie ist so unaufhaltsam wie Gereiztheit, die daraus entsteht. Irgendwann bildest du dir ein, dass dir alleine das Recht zusteht, zu verletzen und jeden anderen zu verdammen, der es versucht.“ 

„Ich hatte schon andere langwährige Aufträge und glaub mir, ich hatte kein Problem damit diese zu beenden. Auf die ein oder andere Weise.“

Sie besann sich auf die Fakten, „Wie nahe steht dir Marita?“

„Wir ficken miteinander.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, das ging tiefer, ansonsten würde es ihn nicht tangieren. Sie beide wussten das. Er wollte einen Rat und sie brauchte die Auskunft. Ein tiefer Seufzer seinerseits. „Ich dachte eine Zeitlang, sie wäre meine Seelenverwandte, okay? Vielleicht denke ich das immer noch. Falls es so was geben sollte.“

Er befand sich am Scheitelpunkt, „Würde sie mit dir darüber reden?“

„Verdammt, ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben in der Vergangenheit nie besonders viel geredet. Persönliche Themen waren tabu. Zu viele Sprengfallen auf unerschlossenem Terrain.“

„Vielleicht solltet ihr dieses Tabu aufheben.“ Scully kassierte einen wütenden Blick, „Hey, du liegst auf meiner Couch, willst meinen Rat und das ist meine Therapieform. Wenn es dir nicht passt, weißt du, wo die Tür ist.“ 

Sie wartete ab und er blieb bewegungslos liegen, „Wenn du wissen willst, was passiert ist, kannst du in den Akten wühlen, in der vagen Hoffnung etwas zu finden, das protokolliert wurde. Nur wissen wir beide, wie viel Aussagekraft Akten haben. Sie sind entstellter Teil der Wahrheit.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. Sie ignorierte es. „Ihre Geschichte kann nur sie dir erzählen.“ Er wirkte unschlüssig. „Schau, Krycek, du dachtest mal, sie sei deine Seelenverwandte, also versuch es wenigstens.“

„Sie kennt mich.“ 

Eine einfache Aussage, die aber in Bezug auf ihn eine eigene Dimension füllte.

„Wie gut?“

„Am besten.“

Oh Shit. 

Stoische Ruhe, „Dir bleibt keine Wahl. Wenn du ihre Geschichte erfahren willst, musst du sie überzeugen, dass du einen Anspruch darauf hast. Sie muss dir vertrauen“, nach einem kurzen Zögern vervollständigte Scully ihren Satz, „und du ihr.“ 

Sein Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, während er über das Gesagte nachdachte.

„Es kann das Risiko wert sein. Sieh mich und Mulder an, wir haben hart an dem Vertrauen gearbeitet, das wir aufgebaut haben." 

Sein spöttisches Lachen riss sie aus ihren Ausführungen, „Scully, ihr seid füreinander bestimmt. Ward es seit eurer Geburt. Eine Seele in zwei Körpern und ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass du es innerlich wissen würdest, wenn Mulder tot wäre. Ihr habt eine tiefe Verbindung hier“, er tippte sich gegen den Kopf, „und hier.“ Er zeigte auf sein Herz. „Ich habe nichts von alledem, sondern nur einen Augenblick bei mir und ihr daran geglaubt, nicht mehr. Und als dieser Augenblick vorüber war, hätte ich sie in einer Forschungsstation verrecken lassen. Sie hat keinen einzigen guten Grund, der ihr Vertrauen rechtfertigen würde.“ 

„Wenn sie dich kennt, wird sie wissen, warum du so gehandelt hast und dir verzeihen. Und du kannst anfangen herauszufinden, ob der Augenblick deiner Seelenverwandtschaft ewig dauern kann.“

Er war genervt, „Verdammt, Scully, dein Rat klingt so naiv, den hätte ich mir bei jedem Bartender-Novizen abholen können.“ 

„Manche Wahrheiten sind zu simpel, um sie auszuschmücken. Du kennst zu viele, um vor dieser die Augen zu verschließen.“ 

Ein unmerkliches Nicken gab Scully seine Zustimmung. 

„Wohin soll ich die Rechnung schicken?“ 

Erheitertes Grinsen, „Die würde postwendend zurückkommen. Aber wenn dein Rat sich auszahlen sollte, hast du etwas bei mir gut. Und ich bin ein Mann, bei dem es sich für dich lohnen wird. Mein Zenit ist noch lange nicht erreicht.“

„Gut, mach dich auf die gesalzene Rückzahlung gefasst.“ 

„Ich bereite sie vor, wenn nötig in Blut.“ Krycek schob ihre Füße von seinem Schoß, während er aufstand und zur Türe ging. 

Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, hielt ihn ihre Frage zurück. „Krycek, meintest du das vorhin ernst, was du über Mulder und mich gesagt hast? Diese Seelenverwandtschaft?“ 

Sie klang sehr unsicher, diese Frage wollte sie nicht stellen, musste es aber trotzdem, um ihres inneren Friedens willen. Er gab ihr seine gelassene Antwort, „Ja.“

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich es spüren würde, wenn er tot wäre?“ 

Diesmal war ihre Stimme fester. Die Naturwissenschaft wurde zurückgedrängt.

Wieder gab er ihr sein, „Ja.“

„Das sind keine deiner Lügen, um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen?“ 

Sie wollte sicher gehen und er warf ihr sein Grinsen über die Schulter zu. Zusammen mit seiner ehrliche Antwort. „Nein.“

„Dann sind deine Wahrheiten beruhigender als deine Lügen. Vielleicht solltest du dabei bleiben.“ 

„Ich werde es versuchen, Scully.“ 

Sein Lächeln sagte ihr, dass eine Lüge bei so vielen Wahrheiten, wohl kaum ins Gewicht fallen würde. 

Sie seufzte zitternd nach dem sanften Schließen der Tür. Vielleicht sollte sie duschen gehen und den Frauenarzttermin einhalten, zusammen mit dem Wiedereintrittsdatum auf ihrer Krankmeldung. Vielleicht sollte sie die Hoffnung am Leben halten, dass ihre Träume nur das waren. 

Manifestationen ihres verstörten Unterbewusstseins und ihrer Hilflosigkeit. 

Dass Mulder nicht ihren Namen schrie, als ob es das letzte war, das ihn glauben ließ. 

Im Angesicht der ultimativen Wahrheit. 

_~x~_  
It is always a silly thing to give advice, but to give good advice is fatal.  
Oscar Wilde 

_The future is here. It's just not widely distributed yet._  
William Gibson  
~x~ 


End file.
